


В самую тёмную ночь

by Hunter_Anteya



Series: В самую тёмную ночь [1]
Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой | Demonslayer, Комиксы Bubble
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comeback, Exorcisms, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Sharing a Brain, Балор!человек
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Она стучалась в мысленную дверь Балора, понимая, что там его нет. Его вообще нет в голове.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Идея взята из интернета, честно признаюсь. И ООС, должно быть, жуткий, что Яны, что Балора, хотя я пыталась объяснить ООС сюжетом. Возможна вторая часть, если Балор позволит.

— «Избавить»?!  
  
Яна взвилась подобно ленте, встала с нагретой крыши сжимая кулаки, яростно глядя на ангела.  
  
— Он - паразит, убивает тебя. Вы оба это знаете, — лениво протянул он, прикрыв глаза и мягко, величественно поведя головой.  
  
— Он мой… — Яна запнулась, пытаясь подобрать слово. Друг? Слишком преувеличенно. Оружие? Слишком недооценёно. За время Балор перерос звание оружия. Только демоны людям не друзья.  
  
— Он твой кто?  
  
Прохладный вечерний ветер колыхал подол просторной футболки и отросшие пряди волос, но совершенно не задевал ангела. Тот стоял видением, проекцией, не реальностью. На его белом лице и теле не отражались даже закатные лучи.  
  
Балор молчал. Непривычно молчал. Он никогда не молчал, он всегда говорил-говорил-говорил, до тех пор, пока Яна не начинала мысленно рвать ему лицо в лоскуты, чтобы поспать.  
  
— Он мой, — ответила Яна, сложив руки на груди. В голове всё так же зудела тишина. — Зачем тебе «избавлять» меня? Он мне не мешает.  
  
— Правда? — тонкие брови медленно, отрепетировано поползли вверх. — Разве что кроме того, что он пожирает твой мозг как крыса мёртвую плоть.  
  
— Я не позволю!  
  
— Ты всего лишь человек.  
  
Яна сделала глубокий вдох, успокаивая свою-чужую ярость. Балор молчал.  
  
— А ты не Бог, чтобы решать кого и от чего избавлять.  
  
— Я — его посланник.  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты. Насильник, бунтовщик и друг Сатаны. Какой посланник? — сделав шаг вперёд, выплюнула Яна. — Я не позволю его трогать. Он — мой, и я его защищу.  
  
— Как? — ангел ожидаемо не испугался её выпада, лишь тонко усмехнулся.  
  
— За время нашего сожительства я многому научилась. Больше никакая тварь не сможет забрать у меня то, что является моим, без моего разрешения.  
  
— Упрямая девочка. Даже упёртая. Лилит была такой же, и посмотри где она теперь.  
  
— Лилит? Первая жена? Она здесь причём? — послав мысленный вопрос Балору, который обычно снабжал её всеми свежими новостями и сплетнями всех религий, Яна нахмурилась. Балор не ответил.  
  
Ангел снова растянул призрачные губы в улыбке.  
  
— Поверь, так будет лучше.  
  
Он взмахнул рукой, распрямил длинные белые пальцы, и Яну поглотил мрак.  
  
Не было ничего. Была лишь тьма. С Балором всегда было слепяще-белое беспамятство. За полтора года вынужденного сожительства Яна отвыкла от пустоты в своём разуме. Это было неправильно и чуждо.  
  
— … слишком долго, пора уже проснуться, Яна.  
  
Знакомый, грубый голос тянул в реальность подобно леске, и Яна неохотно открыла глаза. Потолок с росписью трещин она узнала сразу — её комната вне иллюзий. Оранжевые лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь пыльные окна, запах старых вещей, жжёной яичницы и дрянного кофе, к которому теперь мешался запах дешёвых сигарет.  
  
Яна сглотнула, повернув голову. Пёс сидел на табурете, ссутулившись и опираясь локтями на костлявые колени.  
  
— Что случилось? — хотела спросить она, но сиплый голос выдал лишь невнятный хрип. Яна поморщилась, приподнявшись в локтях.  
  
— Ничего не чувствуешь? — Пёс прищурился, и Яна вдруг осознала. Она ничего не чувствует. Совсем. Лишь пустоту, где было всегда слишком много всего — мыслей, слов, злобного хихиканья, язвительных комментариев, сводок из разных мифов и историй. Пусто как в бочке.  
  
Рефлекторно схватившись за голову, Яна пошатнулась, на секунду потеряв равновесие. Пёс пожевал фильтр не зажжённой сигареты.  
  
— Ты пробыла в отключке часов пятнадцать. Даня забеспокоился, когда за окном стемнело, а ты не вернулась с крыши, хотя обещала прийти до заката. Нашёл тебя лежавшую на бетоне, испугался, что в тебя кто-то вселился и твой жилец не смог с ним справиться. Меня вот вызвонил, — Пёс развёл руки в стороны и продолжил. — Шмыг не нашёл никакого вмешательства демонов. И дружка твоего тоже ни следа, но мы знаем, что он умеет прятаться. Подумали, что он всё же пожрал тебя. Но потом приехал я.  
  
Яна слушала в пол-уха, со всех сил пытаясь сконцентрироваться на голосе Пса, но её мысли каждый раз возвращались к безмолвию в голове. Она стучалась в мысленную дверь Балора, понимая, что там его нет. Его вообще нет в голове. Он не с ней.  
  
Набрался сил и покинул её? Ангел даровал ему достаточную возможность оставить её разум и стать тем же, кем он был до неё и Данилы? В это верилось с трудом. Тот ангел, скорее, убил бы Балора. Расщепил в ошмётки, развеял в небе Москвы, и Балор точно кричал от боли и страха, потому что нет ничего, чего он боялся бы так же сильно как смерти. Яна слишком хорошо помнила прошлогодний визит в Лимб и панику Балора, чтобы понимать, как сильно он цеплялся за своё существование.  
  
— … не чувствуешь?  
  
Яна дёрнулась, услышав, что Пёс обратился к ней. Переведя на него взгляд она по совиному моргнула.  
  
— Повтори.  
  
— Ты его не чувствуешь?  
  
Яна выдохнула. Признавать вслух всегда страшнее. Почему-то произнесённое всегда доказывало реальность, в отличие от надуманного, которое ещё теплилось надеждой где-то под рёбрами.  
  
— Нет. Не чувствую.  
  
Пёс сухо покивал, пристально на неё глядя и гоняя по рту сигарету. Яне захотелось выдернуть чёртову бумажную палочку, чтобы не видеть этого напряжённо-понимающего взгляда. Нихрена он не понимает. Данила вот мог бы понять, только он не был против избавиться от своего сожителя.  
  
— Я оборотень, Яна. Почти всю свою жизнь оборотень. Сначала я ненавидел эту свою сторону, но теперь понимаю, что, если бы вдруг эта моя часть ушла бесследно и внезапно, я был бы крайне зол и расстроен. Я представляю, каково это — терять часть себя.  
  
Яна пристыжено потупила взгляд, разглядывая накрытые старым верблюжьим одеялом ноги. В коридоре что-то упало, зашумело, послышалось хихиканье Шмыга. Пёс усмехнулся, смотря на приоткрытую дверь, затем повернулся к Яне и, похлопав её по колену, встал.  
  
— Давай, подымайся. Помоги парням и покажись им, а то Пашка едва хмыря Дзержинского не вызвал, переволновался.  
  
Когда Пёс вышел, мягко прикрыв за собой скрипнувшую дверь, Яна вяло стянула с ног одеяло и села, упираясь стопами в холодный пол. Звон между ушами не проходил, и на секунду Яну накрыла паническая тошнота, но быстро прошла. Солнце жгло и выжигало глаза, раздражая боль в висках. Блики проезжающих машин давили ещё больше, Яна была близка к тому, чтобы заползти под ванную, где гарантировано темно. За этот год она слишком привыкла к темноте.  
  
В коридоре Паша привычно пререкался со Шмыгом, пока Данила что-то тихо обсуждал с Псом, одновременно разбирая сумку. Яна помялась у порога кухни, чувствуя себя до странного не комфортно и неуютно в давно обжитой квартире, которая ощущалась своей с самого первого дня. Это захламлённое жилище, в котором строго-настрого запрещалось убираться, облепленное защитными знаками и увешенное магическими цацками, стало ей домом — местом, где она чувствовала себя защищённой; ощущалось убежищем, где можно зализать свои раны, где всегда поймут, поддержат, если начнёшь падать, и вытащат, если начнёшь тонуть. Яна не помнила, что значит «семья». Здесь у неё появилась своя: ломанная, ненормальная, сумасшедшая, больная, но своя. Но сегодня, сейчас она чувствовала себя чужой, словно случайно открыла не ту дверь не той квартиры.  
  
— Ну вот скажи этому бесу, что горящий куст — не выдумка! — обратился к ней Паша, грозно сложив руки на груди. Шмыг закатил глаза, широко усмехнувшись.  
  
— Да, скажи ему, что это выдумка. Давай, кошмариус, рассуди.  
  
Яна застыла, внутренне оступилась, и почувствовала себя так, будто кто-то ударил её в грудь, выбив воздух из лёгких. Руки задрожали, нижняя губа дёрнулась, и она осела на пол, подтянув к себе колени.  
  
— Эй! — Шмыг округлил глаза и тут же подлетел к ней, касаясь рукой плеча.  
  
— Ты чего это? — Паша тут же приблизился в два широких шага и присел рядом, опираясь ладонью на линолеум. Пёс и Данила пришли на шум, но остались в стороне, молча за ней наблюдая, но готовые сорваться по первому хрипу.  
  
Яна помотала головой, пытаясь совладать с дрожью и слезами, ищущими выход.  
  
— Я что-то не то сказал? — Паша явно был растерян, и Яна краем сознания понимала его — он никогда не видел её в раздрае, в истерике, которая близилась неотвратимой волной цунами.  
  
— Скорее Шмыг.  
  
— Я? — бес обернулся на подавшего голос Пса. — Да что я…  
  
— Его нет.  
  
Два слова, а в Яне словно кто-то, обладающий очень острыми ножницами, обрезал все ниточки, держащие её в целостности. Слёзы обожгли щёки, и она спрятала их в ладонях.  
  
— Дайте ей пространство, — мягко сказал Данила, подойдя к Паше и положив ему руку на плечо.  
  
Шмыг и Паша послушно отступили, остановившись по обе стороны от Пса. Яна сжалась ещё больше.  
  
— Это не страшно, девочка. Слёзы — это хорошо. Мы все понимаем, что это не слабость.  
  
Яна тяжело сглотнула и заревела в голос. Ей было страшно, так страшно, что она едва могла бы вспомнить последний раз, когда так боялась.  
  
Данила положил твёрдые, горячие ладони на её плечи, присев на одно колено.  
  
— Вставай. Пол холодный, ты можешь простудиться.  
  
Данила усадил её на кухне на её место. Подумать только — у неё появилось «своё» место. Яна вдруг вспомнила, как когда-то, во время отсутствия Данилы, напротив неё сидел Балор, раскинувшись на табурете как на троне, и довольно мурчал что-то о Буддах, Зевсах и Одинах, пока она пила чай из чашки с надколотым краешком, вспомнив кадр из какого-то мультика, который она смотрела ещё в очень раннем детстве.  
  
Та же чашка сейчас появилась перед ней, заставив вздрогнуть. Горячий пар подымался спиралью, жидкость внутри блестела маслянистой плёнкой, и Яна обхватила пышущие жаром бока, грея озябшие пальцы. Кольца, так и не снятые, послужили своим звоном лишним болезненным напоминанием. Она никогда прежде не носила кольца. Бесполезные вещицы, когда ты — бездомный курьер.  
  
— Пей, — строго приказал Пёс, с грохотом подтягивая другой табурет. Беспокойные Паша и Шмыг вились у стены.  
  
Яна сделала несколько мелких глотков, насилу протолкнув их в глотку. На языке покалывала горечь.  
  
Когда на дне чашки показались чаинки, Яна отставила её, громко выдохнув. Слёзы и дрожь унялись, оставив по себе ещё большую пустоту. Но её окружали те, кто чуть скрашивал это липкое, прохладное ощущение, ползущее по спине вдоль позвонков.  
  
— Рассказывай, — твёрдо сказал Пёс, сняв очки. Данила опустил плечи, расслабившись. Паша подошёл ближе, становясь рядом с Данилой и позади Пса, а Шмыг присел на краешек стола.  
  
— Мы с тобой, деточка, — кивнул он, накрывая ненадолго своей маленькой ладонью её.  
  
Яна снова вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
Что она могла им сказать? О том, что была ужасно напугана? Что боялась повторения того, что происходило до Балора? Тех неконтролируемых вселений, разбитых стен, трупов под ногами, крови на руках? Рассказать о том, что все знания, вложенные в неё Балором, сейчас казались непонятными и утерянными? Что она сама чувствовала себя так, будто её потеряли?  
  
— Я пошла на крышу, чтобы попрактиковаться создавать устойчивые щиты, — тихо начала она, неуверенная в том, что именно это хотели услышать друзья. — Мы закончили быстро, но Балор хотел ещё немного закрепить полученное, и мы остались. А затем появилось белое сияние. Я такого никогда нигде не видела, и Балор закричал, что нам нужно убираться, что это не к добру, что он знает, что это и лучше держаться подальше. Но у меня будто ноги приросли к земле, я не могла и шагу сделать, смотрела на это сияние как заворожённая. Это был ангел. Тот ангел, о котором нам рассказывал Азазель, Данила. И он предложил мне избавление.  
  
Яна замолчала, отведя взгляд от стола к окну. В дневном мареве сочилась жизнь, чужая для неё, отталкивающая, незнакомая. Жизнь обычных людей. Окна соседнего подъезда отражали яркие лучи, внизу гудели редкие машины, дальше пускали в сизое небо дым заводские трубы. Пейзаж был знакомым до оскомины, но Яна почти впервые видела его без зеленоватых стёкол.  
  
— Ты не согласилась?  
  
Уверенность в голосе Данилы польстила. Конечно же, она бы никогда не отказалась от Балора — единственной защиты, единственной оборонной стены между её сознанием и корыстными демонами.  
  
— Нет. Но, кажется, он всё решил за нас, — хмыкнула она, покусав губу и ощутив тонкий вкус крови.  
  
Все молчали, не смотря на неё. Шмыг нахмурился.  
  
— Он говорил, что сделает?  
  
— Нет. Вряд ли хотел оставить его в живых.  
  
— Он полезный монстр, — убеждённо произнёс Шмыг, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Семиаза мог взять его себе на службу.  
  
— Он не стал бы…  
  
— Если ему пригрозят жизнью, то станет. Всем нам известно, как твой кошмар любит жить, — осторожно ответил Данила, внимательно наблюдая за поведшей плечами Яной.  
  
Яна вздохнула, сжав пальцы в кулаки. Ей хотелось бы закричать «уже не мой», но она знала, что тогда сорвётся в новую истерику. Балор долго и муторно учил её держать себя в руках, переиначивать все эмоции в свою пользу и в холодную отстранённость. Он сделал её той, какой она стала, искоренил многие страхи, забрал неуверенность, утихомирил совесть. Научил управлять собой, защищать себя, использовать дарованные силы. И ушёл.  
  
— Но зачем он такому, как Семиаза? В этом нет никакой логики.  
  
— Для того же, что и для Ключника. Находить неугодных, выведывать их секреты и убивать. Думаю, у него достаточно врагов, что в этом мире, что в других, — буркнул Паша тем голосом, которым обычно говорил в сражениях. Сухим, лишённым эмоций и отрешённым. Тем голосом, о котором Балор говорил: «Видишь, как те демонята трясутся? Вот почему я тебя учил так говорить».  
  
— Ангел, — фыркнул Пёс, почесав подбородок. Шмыг весело кивнул, Данила нахмурил брови.  
  
— Ничего. Рано или поздно объявится. Скажу своим, чтобы следили за подопечными, и вы тоже будьте настороже. Мало ли кто ходит в чёрном списке этого сумасшедшего ангела, — сказал Паша, отталкиваясь от стола. Ложка в чашке Яны звякнула.  
  
Данила пошёл провожать Пашу, о чём-то переговариваясь на ходу. Шмыг, ощущая неловкость, увязался за ними, привычно осыпая всех шутками, сейчас кажущиеся скованными.  
  
— Ничего, — повторил Пёс. — Ничего, девочка, переживём. И тебе поможем, не волнуйся. Со временем станет чуток легче, притупится. А пока держись, ладно? Чай не конец света.  
  
Мягко хлопнув её по плечу, Пёс встал с табуретки, забрав со стола чашки.  
Яна пустым взглядом уставилась на соседнее место.  
  
***  
  
Месяцы шли неторопливо, Яна едва замечала, как день сменялся другим. Все они сливались воедино, превратившись в серый ком из одних и тех же лиц, одних и тех же действий. Проснуться, умыться, позавтракать, сухо переговорить с Данилой, Пашей и Шмыгом, помочь Шмыгу с заговорёнными амулетами, пообедать, посмотреть дурацкую мыльную оперу, от которой в голове было ещё пустынней, отправить парней в очередной ночной рейд, приготовить ужин, выпить чай перед сном, посмотреть в потолок пару часов, уснуть на мокрой солёной подушке от головной боли, и снова проснуться. Её головные боли беспокоили Данилу и Пса, Шмыг пытался незаметно проверять её, но определённо ничего не находил.  
  
Волосы на висках отросли, бирюзовые кончики вымылись до чуть зеленоватого. Яна сняла свои амулеты, заменила одежду на растянутые футболки и большие на размер штаны, убрала кольца и небольшую косметичку. Всё это было чужим, не её. И та ледяная корка вместо лица, прямая спина, вздёрнутый подбородок — это всё была не она. Это был Балор. Теперь она это понимала.  
  
Пёс и Данила смотрели на неё с жалостью, приносили сладости, оставляющие горькое послевкусие. Паша раз за разом говорил, что ничего необычного не находили, косясь на неё с недоумением. Яна помнила, как он сторонился её поначалу, боясь лишний раз коснуться, и как позже пытался шутить, наверняка флиртуя — она не была уверена. Балор довольно потешался над него, унижая в мыслях Яны, и сама Яна принялась думать о Паше так же — как о недалёком пушечном мясе, только и ждущего, чтобы пострелять. А потом эти мысли ушли вслед за ним, и у неё открылись глаза.  
  
Паша спрашивал, почему она не ходит с ними. Данила его тут же пытался отвлечь, и Яна видела на его лице тень раздражения. Паша должен был знать, кто она, должен был понимать, почему она не выходит за порог защищённого жилища. Но он либо плохо ознакомился с материалами, либо забыл, и ни у кого из них не было желания напоминать.  
  
Шмыг крутился рядом, развлекая пустой болтовнёй, и, незаметно для Яны, принялся за продолжение дела Балора — обучал её и устранял пропуски в её знаниях. Так она узнала, что Лилит сейчас — одна из лидеров Ада, что она ушла от Адама к Сатане, а потом сгинула в Яме, но неожиданно появилась на шахматной доске в самый непредсказуемый момент.  
  
Балор стал воспоминанием. Дурным сном, кем он и являлся. Только в этот сон позорно хотелось вернуться.  
  
С Балором было уверено. С ним Яна всегда знала, что делать. Она знала, что есть тот, кто подскажет. И она рассчитывала на него, не смотря в сторону Данилы или Шмыга. Тогда в поезде многое прояснилось. Случись так, что она будет отрезана от Данилы, как случалось позже не единожды, или не успей он на помощь, она была бы один на один с опасностью, руководствующая лишь голосом морока, который слышала только она. Яна смирилась с ним, смирилась со смертью, болезненной, медленной, не перестав искать спасение. Балор пачками выдвигал теории, но они так и оставались теориями. Найти наследника древних шаманов, мертвых больше тысячи лет — это было безумием.  
  
У них не было шансов — Балор заперт в Яне. Они были обречены жить друг в друге до самой смерти, и Яна бы посмеялась над теми глупышками, что мечтают однажды найти того, с кем умрут в один день, до этого живя «душа в душу». Но это не было весёлой шуткой.  
  
Пёс с Королевой дважды переклеивали защитные знаки, журя Яну, которая не замечала истрепавшихся старых. Потом они заново начертили все знаки, обновив защиту с нуля. Королева не жалила её жалостью, была такой же стервой, что и при первой встрече — мягко насмехалась, смотрела свысока, но теперь, как это было на даче и позже, это не раздражало. Теперь это заставляло Яну ещё сильнее сжиматься, ссутулить спину и вжимать голову в плечи. Теперь она становилась той девочкой из подворотни, очнувшейся за полгорода от места, где была всего секунду назад, в чужой крови. И она не жалела. Не было сил жалеть.  
  
Данила молчал, приносил книги из огромной библиотеки Пса. Шмыг таскал чаи и пледы. Паша вкладывал в ладонь таблетки, и она усаживалась в старое продавленное кресло и наблюдала за тем, как живут её жизнью. Иногда она думала, что хотела бы вернуться, помогать, сражаться, а затем ужасалась этим мыслям. Она никогда не хотела мстить, делать больно, она лишь хотела спокойствия, хотела, чтобы её оставили в покое, зная, что этому не бывать. Прошло всего пару месяцев, а она уже закрыла собой все наставления Балора.  
  
Ей было неловко и стыдно провожать парней на улицу, зная, что кто-то из них может не вернуться. Зная, что она ничем не сможет помочь — ни отвести огонь на себя, ни заговорить, ни защитить, ни перевязать раны. Потом она нашла на многочисленных полках медицинский справочник по первой помощи, и впитывала правила из него как губка, даже если некоторые из них не понадобятся. Она сидела на диване допоздна, пока Паша не сгонял её, чтобы снова поиграть в человека — стелил постель и укладывался спать. Теперь, казалось, по-настоящему спит и нуждается в сне только она. И сны были пустыми, холодными, тихими, в голове свистел ветер, и больше ничего.  
  
Скудные познания в медицине понадобились почти сразу — Паша, кряхтя, втащил в квартиру раненого в бедро Данилу. Он истекал кровью — настоящей, алой, пульсирующей. Яна срочно приказала уложить его здесь же, на пол, никакой гостиной или кухни, Шмыга отослала за тряпками и попросила Пашу вытащить ремень. Она кое-как приостановила артериальное кровотечение, засекла время, пока Паша связывался с МЧК и вызывал врача. Врач ещё долго хвалил её за сообразительность, но пожурил тем, что, если бы мужики додумались зажать рану хотя бы рукой, ему было бы проще. Данила встал на ноги уже к утру, готовя им завтрак.  
  
Паша смотрел косо, иногда открывая рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но молчал. Яна смотрела на него в ожидании, вскидывала брови в интересе, но он молчал. Потом подключился Шмыг, который высказал тревожащие мысли нового друга. Тот волновался о её здоровье, о состоянии её мозга и вообще о психической составляющей. Яна тихо улыбнулась, сказав, что поговорит с ним, когда тот вернётся с рейда.  
  
Разговор случился за ужином. Хинкали остывали в большой миске в центре, Данила тарахтел посудой, Шмыг рылся в холодильнике в поисках майонеза, пока Паша сидел сбоку Яны, выглядя хмуро.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросила она, всыпая в чашку сахар. Паша ощутимо вздрогнул, зацепив ногой стол.  
  
— С чего ты взяла?  
  
— С того, что мы не первый день знакомы. Ну? — цокнув ложкой о край чашки, Яна отставила чай остывать, принимая тарелку и вилку из рук Данилы. Шмыг, крякнув что-то о скором походе в ближайшую «Пятёрочку», забрался ближе к Даниле.  
  
— У нас нехватка ресурсов, — крутя в пальцах вилку и смотря лишь на неё, ответил Паша. Яна нахмурилась.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
— Вы же не собираетесь убить нашу девочку, чтобы она стала одной из вас? — хохотнул Шмыг и ойкнул, когда Даня пнул его локтем.  
  
— Мы снимаем наблюдение. Балора не будут искать. Прошло полгода, порталов стало лишь больше, разбрасываться силами мы не можем, — скрипнув зубами, проговорил Паша, тут же виновато покосившись на Яну. Она незаметно сглотнула, сжав вилку пальцами и почувствовав резь в ладонях от ногтей.  
  
— Дзержинский сказал? — буркнул Данила, насупившись. Яна поёрзала на месте. Какая теперь разница чей приказ?  
  
— Он, — выдохнул Паша.  
  
— Зар-р-раза, — прорычал Шмыг, сжав губы. — И от Семиазы ни весточки.  
  
Яна осторожно наколола один хинкали, медленно отправила его в рот, сосредоточенно жуя. Действия слегка заглушали панику.  
  
— Их можно понять, — опустив плечи, сказал Паша. — Круглосуточное патрулирование любой информации о тех, у кого есть хоть какие-то силы, требует огромных ресурсов, как человеческих, так и материальных. Сейчас, когда в Аду чёрте что творится, нужно быть готовыми ко всему, держаться вместе, а не расточаться.  
  
— Это-то верно, — подперев щеку рукой, Шмыг елозил хинкали по тарелке, размазывая сок и майонез. — Но Балор может устроить Ад и в этом мире, если его спустят с цепи.  
  
Яна постаралась не реагировать на имя Балора. Внутри всё ещё было не по себе от понимания, что он жил в ней, что делил с ней её и разум, что они вообще были едины. Это чувство до странного быстро забылось.  
  
— Он сможет подать нам знак какой-то, правда? — задумчиво протянул Паша, как и Шмыг, гоняя по пустой тарелке одинокий хинкали.  
  
— Он слишком гордый, — шепнула Яна. За столом воцарилась тишина.  
  
Разговор о её здоровье Паша отложил до завтра. Яна как раз читала учебник по анатомии, когда он, протянув ей булку, спросил о её самочувствии. Удивлённо хлопнув ресницами и заложив уголок страницы, Яна ответила, что сносно. Паша, нервничая, предложил пойти на базу МЧК, чтобы её мог обследовать их врач.  
  
— Чтобы он снова ткнул пальцем в чёрные дыры на снимке томографа со словами «Не пойдёт, деточка»? — устало выдохнула она, прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку скрипнувшего пружинами дивана.  
  
— За это время многое могло измениться, — упрямо гнул своё Паша, но Яна его не винила. После того обследования и разболтавшего всем о её состоянии врача, о ней волновались все, даже зная, что помочь не могут.  
  
— Твой врач сказал, что процесс необратим. Вред уже причинён, и исправить его нельзя, никто не знает, когда и чем это аукнется, и все смотрят на меня как на часовую бомбу, — последние слова вылетели с шипением, но Яна не смогла сдержаться. Видимо, остатки влияния Балора всё ещё действуют.  
— Но воздействие Балора прекратилось. Мы не знаем, с тобой происходит сейчас, и…  
  
— Всё со мной в порядке! — вскочив с дивана, вскричала Яна. Книга глухо шлёпнулась на пол. — Не трогайте меня, не заботьтесь обо мне, не смотрите с жалостью, я жива, ясно вам? Жива, и с ума не схожу! Меня не муж бросил, меня бросил бес, который отравлял меня, убивал, и я в порядке!  
  
— Ты чего кричишь? — Шмыг, держащий в руках какую-то склянку, вплыл в комнату с круглыми от удивления глазами. Яна, оскалив зубы, выбежала в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью. Плакаты тихо зашелестели.  
  
Яна думала, что она стала прежней. Что Балор выветрился, как выветривается запах сигарет Пса. Только этот запах застревает в её волосах и оседает на одежде, оставаясь рядом, напоминая о себе, когда она думает, что окончательно от него избавилась.  
  
Солнце всего полчаса назад как скрылось за домами. Яна покусывала краешек отросшего ногтя, временами сдувая отросшую чёлку. Вентилятор не справлялся с духотой, и Шмыг бурчал о жаре, которая адской даст фору. Данила, смахивая со лба пот, чистил пистолеты, Яна сделала мысленную пометку начистить кинжал, когда Паша устало предложил сыграть в карты.  
  
Телевизор отказывался работать — наверняка снова перегорели какие-то провода. Яна хотела принести ноутбук, плавно перекочевавший в её личное владение почти два года назад. Теперь она больше использовала его как радио, чтобы уснуть. Шмыг фыркнул, сказав, что их жизнь и без того сплошное кино, а Данила переживёт как-то вечер-другой без выпуска новостей. Если случится Кутх, они точно узнают об этом первыми.  
  
Паша оттянул ворот футболки, но бронежилет снимать отказывался. Летом демоны выбирались в их мир с завидной регулярностью, и ни он, ни Данила не хотели давать им лишней секунды свободы в Москве. Яна мстительно улыбалась, поправляя лямку тонкой майки.  
  
Ей пришлось напрячь мозг, вспоминая правила «дурака». Шмыг, довольно охая, вытащил откуда-то жёлтые лабораторные очки, важно устраиваясь на столе. Данила отказался, предпочтя наблюдать за игрой.  
  
В разгар споров («После шести не подкидать!») их прервал звонок в дверь. Все недоуменно переглянулись, Шмыг пожал плечами, Паша довольно улюлюкнул в честь появившегося электричества, и Яна, как самая младшая, уже хотела пойти открывать, когда её остановил Данила.  
  
— Я сам. Мало ли кто там, — твёрдо сказал он.  
  
У Пса и Королевы были ключи, из МЧК могли заявиться и без звонка, демоны явно не стали бы стучать. Яна подумала, что, скорее всего, Пёс забыл ключи, хотя он бы не звонил, а стучал.  
  
Задумавшись, Яна отбилась от Паши, не замечая его удивлённого взгляда и шёпота «но ведь козырь». Она ожидала услышать прокуренный голос Пса, негодующего на духоту, но услышала лишь глухой голос Данилы, не разобрав слов.  
  
Шмыг дёрнул её за палец, напомнив о не совершённом ходе, и Яна сфокусировалась на картах. Она определилась с комбинацией, думая, как бы её подать — сразу или же по одной карте, когда Данила её позвал. Послав друзьям острый взгляд и сложив карты рубашкой кверху, Яна поспешила в коридор.  
  
В коридоре было ещё более душно — на кухне стоял вентилятор и была открыта форточка, тогда как здесь поток воздуха отсутствовал. Яна ощутила приступ дурноты, голова вскружилась как после крепкого вина, но это её обычная реакция на высокую температуру.  
  
Яна подошла к Даниле, держась позади него, как он учил. Морщась от кислого привкуса во рту, Яна открыла рот, чтобы спросить, но замолчала, увидев гостя.  
Он… изменился. И нет. Словно был таким же, как тогда, год назад, и уже не был им. В этом тощем, с исцарапанным лицом парнишке едва угадывался тот, кто вгонял в ужас одним именем и кто сводил с ума тысячи.  
  
Яна протянула руку, ухватив его запястье — тонкое, костлявое, горячее. Втянула в квартиру, захлопнув дверь, и обняла — впервые. Крепко, чувствуя его рёбра грудью, а острые ключицы подбородком. И выдохнула так, что заболели лёгкие.  
  
Он не шевелился, позволяя к себе прижиматься. На Яну, видящую на его шее пульсирующую вену, вдруг упало осознание. «Вернулся».  
  
— Идём, — сказала она, делая шаг назад и всё так же держа его за руку. — Пойдём, Балор.  
  
И он пошёл.  
  
***  
  
Вещи, которые Яна не носила уже год, Балору подошли, отлично сев и в более широких, чем у неё, плечах, и в более узких, чем у неё, бёдрах. Яна подумала, не для себя ли он эти вещи изначально и покупал, но отмела эту мысль. Не мог же он знать заранее.  
  
После душа, в котором Яне пришлось ему помочь, у Балора остались влажные волосы и прилипшая к спине зелёная футболка. Мокрое полотенце висело на холодной батарее, а Яна искала на столе расчёску. Найдя её, она с победной улыбкой двинулась к Балору, но тот перехватил её руку и забрал расчёску, решив заняться своими спутанными волосами лично. Пожав плечами, Яна с ногами забралась в своё раскладное кресло, наблюдая за ним в свете ночника. Почему-то включать верхний свет ей казалось кощунственным по отношению к Балору.  
  
Возможно, ей следовало бы принести аптечку и воспользоваться недавно добытыми навыками. У Балора было опухшее плечо, сбитые колени и локти, занозы в ладонях, ссадины по всему телу — она видела их в душе, стараясь оттирать молочную, поддёрнутую «рабочим» загаром кожу аккуратнее. Балор не реагировал на случайную боль — ни когда вода лилась на покрытые корочкой раны, ни когда Яна помогала ему вытереть волосы, нечаянно задев пострадавшее плечо.  
  
Балор разделял мокрые волосы на пряди, бережно ведя по ним зубчиками расчёски. Яна вспомнила эти волосы, когда они были лишь в её воображении — сияющие, чёрные как сама тьма, обрамляющие лицо Балора крохотными щупальцами, почти неразличимыми. Балор, наверное, гордился ими и любил их, потому что ни разу Яна не видела, чтобы его волосы не были уложены чуть менее, чем идеально.  
  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
Балор покосился на неё с невиданной прежде усталостью и слегка мотнул головой. Яна кивнула.  
  
Он так и не сказал ни слова. И это Балор — тот, чей гомон не затихал в её голове ни на секунду. Что, если тот проклятый ангел, кроме того, что даровал ему слабое человеческое тело, ещё и отобрал голос? В памяти Яны снова всколыхнулась картина из давнего мультика о принцессе-русалочке.  
  
Парни ждали её снаружи, пусть и не показывали нетерпения. Яна знала, что они волнуются — и за неё, и за Балора. Потому, буркнув что-то о чае, она вышла за дверь, и тут же её встретил Шмыг.  
  
Яна рассказала, что Балор не заговаривал. Что, наверное, будет ночевать у неё. Что ему нужно поесть — раз уж он человек. Что серьёзных увечий не нашлось, но аптечка не помешала бы. Что она не знала, что с ним случилось, и не станет спрашивать, если он сам не захочет. И что будет ждать.  
  
  
Данила помог соорудить нехитрые бутерброды, Паша приготовил крепкий подслащённый чай, Шмыг принёс аптечку, и Яна отправилась обратно, пожелав всем спокойной ночи. Парни кивнули, и она подумала, что ночь спокойной не будет ни у кого в этой квартире.  
  
  
Балор опирался бедром на край стола, всё так же сосредоточенно вычёсывая волосы. Он хмурился, дёргал расчёску, когда попадались колтуны, но помощи не просил. Волосы уже подсохли, вились у висков и на кончиках. Яна подавила улыбку.  
  
— Перекуси, — сказала она бесцветно, ставя на стол старый пластиковый поднос, чудом нашедшийся в шкафчиках. Балор снова послал ей нечитаемый взгляд. Как тогда, когда Яна вошла к нему в душ прямо в одежде, чтобы помочь вымыть волосы — он явно никогда этого не делал.  
  
Балор, подумала Яна, никогда прежде не принимал чью-либо помощь. Он считал это подачками, ущемляющие его гордость, которая, бесспорно, достигала невиданных высот. Яна помнила это, потому что он же её этому и научил — никогда не принимать протянутой руки помощи, если в состоянии подняться сама.  
Отойдя к креслу, Яна взбила подушку и поправила простынь, которая служила вместо одеяла в такую жару, старательно давая понять Балору, что ей абсолютно всё равно на то, что он человек. Это, конечно, было не так, и её выдавали слишком резкие движения.  
  
Стук чашки о столешницу заставил Яну улыбнуться, пока она надевала поверх майки футболку, чтобы не смущать Балора. Стянув майку под старой футболкой Пса и отбросив её на один из стульев, Яна распрямила подол и сняла шорты. Уже сев на постель, она осознала, что Балор видел её голой не единожды — всё же, он жил в её голове, и не мог отвернуться, когда она принимала ванную. Обычное девичье смущение покрыло красными пятнами её щёки — неужели теперь, когда Балор обрёл тело, она станет рассматривать его как мужчину? Это было бы глупо. К тому же она видела его сегодня голым, и это ничего не всколыхнуло — она не краснела, когда снимала с него грязные, пыльные и разорванные джинсы, непонятно как добытые, не краснела, когда вытирала спину и когда он снял полотенце с бёдер, чтобы одеться в её комнате. Значит, всё в порядке. Должно быть в порядке. Это ведь Балор, однажды содравший с неё скальп во сне и медленно отравляющий её сознание.  
  
— Можно осмотреть твои раны? Нужно обеззаразить царапины и перевязать плечо.  
  
Балор кивнул, стряхнул крошки со стола в руку и потом на поднос, подошёл к ней и присел на самый краешек, будто готовый убежать, если Яна сделает что-то не так. Яна подавила вздох. Она знала, что это за недоверие.  
  
— Я не обижу, слышишь? Что бы с тобой не приключилось за этот год, но я никогда тебя не обижу, — зачем-то шептала она, понимая, что это бессмысленно. Заезженные фразы из сериалов, которые крутили с утра до ночи, никого не успокаивали. Но Балор неожиданно уверенно протянул ей руку, чуть повернулся, чтобы ей было удобнее, и Яна, кажется, даже не дышала от оказанного ей доверия.  
  
С ним точно произошло что-то очень, очень плохое. Хуже, чем обращение в человека.  
  
В комнате отчётливо запахло спиртом и ватой, когда Яна принялась за плечо. Вспухшее, с сине-фиолетовыми синяками — наверняка растяжение. Яна не врач, чтобы утверждать, но надеялась, что хуже не сделает. Краем уха Яна уловила звук закрывшейся входной двери - парни отправились на ночной рейд.  
  
В учебниках говорилось о повязке и болеутоляющем. Яна сначала дала Балору розовый кругляш, и протянула бутылку с водой, всегда стоявшую рядом с креслом в подобную жару. Яна выжидала десять минут, слушая, как на стене тикают старые часы. Она держала Балора на руку, непроизвольно поглаживая его худое запястье большим пальцем. Почему-то она всегда думала, что Балор на ощупь ледяной и твёрдый настолько, что пальцы прилипали как в сильный мороз к железу. Но кожа у него была тёплой, даже горячей, мягкой, хотя и сухой, обветренной. Коричневый загар лежал грязным налётом на его руках, шее и лице, под футболкой же Балор был белокожим, покрытый разводами ссадин. Вспомнив о них, она попросила его задрать футболку и повернуться, журя себя за плохую память. Возможно, виной тому был Балор.  
  
Убрав чуть красные ватные диски, Яна осторожно повернула Балора к себе и разорвала упаковку с эластичным бинтом.  
  
— Я делаю это впервые, но я много читала. Если будет больно — кусайся, — дёрнув уголком губ, проговорила скороговоркой она, тут же вклинившись между ног Балора, чтобы занять позицию поудобнее.  
  
Умаслив плечо мазью с резким мятным запахом, Яна начала мотать бинт, следуя инструкции в голове. Раз моток, два моток, чуть сместиться, три моток, четыре. И закрепить конец. Закончив, Яна вздохнула, утирая тыльной стороной ладони лоб. Балор сидел, чуть откинув голову и закрыв глаза. Яна обеспокоенно на него взглянула.  
  
— Эй, ты в порядке? Так больно?  
  
Балор дёрнулся, открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё чистым серым взглядом. При скудном освещении его глаза казались темнее, и Яна вспомнила, что так и не разглядела, какого же они цвета сейчас, когда он стал человеком. Вряд ли такие же неоново-зелёные, как в её голове.  
  
— Нет, — сипло выдохнул он и тут же закашлялся.  
  
— У тебя болит горло? — вскинув брови, спросила она, спешно находя пачку полусухих влажных салфеток и тщательно оттирая мазь с рук. Одна тревога её отпустила — Балор не был немым. А ещё, что даже его голос в её голове звучал иначе.  
  
Балор кивнул, поморщившись, закинул голову, оголив шею. Яна заметила, как дёрнулся острый кадык, и снова вернулась с разворошённой аптечке. Покопавшись, она нашла одноразовый шпатель, который едва не выбросила, проводя ревизию в прошлый раз. Она считала, что парни никогда не будут болеть простудой, и ей придётся наскоро справляться лишь с травмами и ранениями, а не с повышенной температурой тела. Но что-то её остановило.  
  
— Открой рот и скажи: «Ааа», — хихикнув, сказала Яна, приблизившись к Балору с карманным фонариком.  
  
Балор вздрогнул и отшатнулся, и Яна испуганно отступила на шаг. Балор пару раз вздохнул и кивнул ей.  
  
Краткий осмотр показал, что у Балора было воспалённое горло — Яна надеялась, что он сорвал связки, но тривиальная боль в горле её обрадовала. Он не кричал, он просто простудился. Как человечно.  
  
— У меня есть только раствор для смазывания, таблетки для рассасывания, должно быть, вытаскал Шмыг вместо леденцов, — говорила она, добираясь до пузырька с гелем и ватных палочек. — Неприятно, наверное, но действенно, если книги не врут.  
  
Балор не возмущался, когда она вернулась к нему. Он чуть шире развёл колени, чтобы ей было удобнее, и послушно открыл рот, когда к губам приблизился смоченный в коричневом край палочки.  
  
Теперь комната пахла йодом. Яна подумала, что у неё должна была бы болеть голова от такой смены запахов. Раньше, когда Данила сначала варил гречку, потом жарил рыбу и под конец варил кофе, она вцеплялась зубами в край подушки и выла от боли, попивая воду с долькой лимона от тошноты. Это влияние Балора? Будучи человеком, он всё ещё влиял на неё?  
  
— Может немного жечь. Нормально? — спросила она, откладывая палочку к использованным ватным дискам и собирая обратно аптечку. Она вспотела, не только из-за спавшей в ночи жары, но и от усердия пополам с волнением. Яна никогда не могла бы подумать, что будет лечить Балора. Что Балор вообще мог быть человеком. Она была слишком уставшей от эмоций, чтобы поразмышлять над этим как следует.  
  
Балор кивнул, смотря на неё прямо, а не украдкой, как раньше. Яна передёрнула плечами, ощущая шеей этот взгляд. О чём он думает? Заметил ли, что её виски давно не лазурные, на глазах нет кошачьих стрелок, а на ногтях — лака? Видит ли он то, что видит в себе она? Разбитость, робость, непринятие себя, растерянность? Возможно, он такой же. Возможно, они оба отражения одного и того же зеркала.  
  
Яна не стала относить аптечку обратно, как и поднос. Убрав их подальше на столе, чтобы случайно не задеть с утра, она присела на постели рядом с Балором. Сейчас, когда она не могла спрятаться за работой, Яна услышала, как тихо в комнате. Конечно, звуки с открытой форточки не обеспечивали полноценную тишину, как и тиканье часов, но Яна слышала этот звон молчания. В её комнате никогда не гостила тишина — что при Балоре, что после него. Данила, Пёс и Шмыг сначала, потом кот, потом — Балор, а после — всегда включённый фильм или плеер на ноутбуке, чтобы не слышать мыслей. Яна отвыкла от тишины вокруг себя, но привыкла к тишине внутри.  
Балор не двигался, смотря на тусклый ночник голубого цвета. Яна осторожно коснулась его предплечья.  
  
— Будешь спать? У нас мало места, так что я взяла на себя честь распределить тебя в свою комнату. На кресле, конечно, поместиться сложно, ты сам помнишь, но если ляжем на бок, то…  
  
— Хорошо, — хрипло выдал Балор, прерывая её поток слов. Яна кивнула, чуть подвинувшись, чтобы заползти глубже в кресло, опираясь на спинку. Она подняла ноги, согнув их в коленях, чтобы не задеть Балора, и накрыла себя краем простыни. Балор повернул к ней голову, моргнув. Яна смотрела ему в глаза безотрывно, не ища там ничего и ничего не получая. Балор подвинулся и наклонился, укладываясь. Его волосы, уже высохшие, зацепили нос Яны, и она поморщилась, улыбаясь. Протянув руку, она коснулась чёрных косм, сухих и ломких, совсем не таких, какими она их помнила.  
  
Балор вздрогнул, Яна убрала пальцы, но он подвинулся ближе, подставляясь под её руку. Мягко засмеявшись, Яна принялась гладить Балора по голове, путаясь в волосах, чувствуя, как он расслабляется, как его отпускает то, что держало до того каменной глыбой. Он успокаивался, что бы его там не волновало.  
  
Уже на краю сна, когда Яна убрала руку, чтобы сунуть её под щеку, она заметила, что Балор перевернулся, и теперь смотрел ей в лицо совершенно не сонными глазами. Яна улыбнулась ему, проваливаясь в сон, чтобы проснуться спустя несколько часов от его тихого, сиплого крика.  
  
— Тише, — притянув Балора к себе, ткнувшись носом в его лоб и обвив руками, Яна шептала ему, успокаивая, чувствуя на шее горячее дыхание. — Это всего лишь кошмар.


End file.
